


The Great Ganesha has a Karna and Jinako Valentine

by Jay_s_Atelier



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Writing Synthesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_s_Atelier/pseuds/Jay_s_Atelier
Summary: Jinako may have become Ganesha, may have not yet reclaimed all of her relationship with Karna, but she can do a low key Valentine's with her most favorite person.
Relationships: Jinako Carigiri/Karna | Lancer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	The Great Ganesha has a Karna and Jinako Valentine

**Author's Note:**

> Big surprise, but I do not own any of the characters or anything in the Fate fandom. My status as a Master in FGO doesn't entitle me to anything. I do, however, own the plot bunny for what I just wrote. You can thank the characters for being voluntold to participate~

“The Great Ganesha needs more snacks before we continue on with the day! You’re training on how to be a prehistoric hunter of legend can’t continue without them.” Jinako, or Ganesha as she was ever since she came to Chaldea, demanded imperiously as Karna nodded off like he tended to do, that light bob that counted as a nod, and went straight to the kitchens with the list of snacks that were more like a dinner for the two of them with a few extra snacks added on. Like on the Moon Cell when Ganesh was only Jinako, he had not had any issue of following her orders.

“Oh no, why did I, the Great Jinako, have to remember this was a holiday!?” Jinako had been grinding her way to maximize her farming in the game she was currently determined to beat. She actually had to leave her room at one point to physically go to the kitchens when she knew there was no Master awake. She didn’t like the reminder that there was fighting for all that she did like Gudao.

The problem was the man was Karna’s Master now, _not_ Jinako. Jinako really didn’t want to deal with that reminder, so she waited most of the time if he needed her for him to come to her.

Karna…

Karna actually found her on her way when she was avoiding Goldie. Hakuno was not there and the fact filled her with unease. Jinako would rather avoid him more than the Master of the place, if only for the sheer fact that he would remember her and then she would have to deal with him and his displeasure. Hakuno may have been her friend, for some unfathomable reason Jinako had yet to understand, but that just meant that Jinako knew just how well the now Archer would get along with her without her present. The man would resent that Jinako was there when Hakuno had yet to show up.

Jinako had bumped into Karna on the night she had to make an executive escape to avoid Goldie again. She swore the great tsundere knew it was her and was harassing her in his boredom. Karna had taken one look at her and her frantic whisper of “ _Hide me in the kitchens from him!_ ” and hadn’t left her alone since.

It was all so bittersweet.

He didn’t know she used to be his Master, but sometimes he would say things as if it was the two of them in a closet on the Far Side of the Moon Cell all over again. Jinako had had many an ugly cries over that. What she couldn’t deny was that they were friends again. She knew him too well to not know.

So while he – her disciple in video gaming – was away, Ganesha went to work. The ability to use this type of magic reminding her of the moon Cell all over again and enjoying the power of the gods all on her personal control. The deity influencing her tastes while she fixed things up. Tat was the only reason she did this. A plate of gulab jamuns – a sweet deep fried dumpling – were placed on the snack table alongside some kheer – a creamy rice pudding – and some kulfi – a dessert so close to gelato – in the mini cooler. It was a dessert selection because Ganesha was a deity that was more on Karna's side of the pantheon, not because Jinako wanted to make him something from his culture. A small banner was placed over the gaming station bearing the “ _Happy Valentine’s Day!”_ greetings and a few pink and red heart shaped lights were loped around loops on the ceiling.

“This will work perfectly.” Ganesha was ecstatic that the decorating took so little time.

Or the perfect amount of time.

Karna had entered after a perfunctory knock on her door and let himself in like she told him it was fine to do if she sent him off on a snack run. He had paused when he took in the new changes in the room before setting up the various plates that Emiya and Cat had worked on per Ganesha’s request. Jinako waited until he was sitting down next to her in the same spot he was before handing him a controller.

“Happy Valentine’s Day. It’s a small festival just for us gamers.” Ganesha was boastful once more, only speaking softer.

“Happy Valentine’s Day.” Karna handed her a kulfi and looked like he wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
